My Regret part II
by Cure Efret
Summary: Rena side of the story. To understand read raven's side first.


My Regret (Rena's side of the one-shot)

By Cure Efret

* * *

><p>Limbo...<p>

So this is how you die, a painful death by the one you loved. No...that wasn't him, it was that damn claw that took control of him. The claw killed everyone but...I couldn't kill him. Raven thought I had gotten over him but no, I could never hurt him. I was so happy with my life that it was ok to die.

I'm lying to myself...

I wanted to see the world with everyone and see more happy memories. I guess that would never happen now. The funny thing tho, I guess this is my punishment for not killing him. Im stuck forever in limbo, unable to go to the after life. I began to cry but no one heard me. I was utterly alone in this accursed place. Now that I think about it, I always was saved by him.

* * *

><p>Chole mode: very hard<p>

We are deep in enemy territory, to find out if the rumors were true. My kind, the bad side calling themselves : Dark elves, had allied themselves with the demons for world domination. A shiver shot down my spine and I thought,' I have a really bad feeling about this. Something isn't right.' Raven was walking boldly side by side with Elsword. He glanced my way before snapping his head back up to the front. 'Idiot...' I thought to myself. I need to stop thinking about him and focus on what's behind us. A small rustle came from a bush and I stopped. It was too quiet for my comrades to hear it but I did. I notched a arrow soundlessly back and let it loose.

It soared thru the air and into the bush. Everyone turned to me for a answer. "Rena, there's nothing there." Chung said, obviously creeped out by the lack of noise and people. A scream was heard from the bushes and popped out a dark elf. She crumbled down and lay there non-moving. "See." I pointed to the dead elf. "Ok, I admit I'm scaried can we go?!" Ara and Chung said. "No, this just proves that we're in the right place." Raven said. "My my my, you guys sure are making lots of noise." Chole said, emerging from the shadows. We were surrounded by the enemy on both side. Elsword mentally cursed then raised his sword. "Now now...shall we begin?" Chole questioned, un-shielding her knife, pointing it at us.

Elsword used, "SWORD FIRE!" and wiped out the waves of dark elves ahead of us. Raven and Aisha were up ahead fighting in sync, Aisha would use "METEOR SHOWER!" and burned the elves. Raven would the burst out of the fire and slash them into pieces. Me and Ara were up next, so we jumped over them. Ara isn't the shy and timid person she was 2 months ago. She had grown in power and speed but no one could match me in speed, huehue.

"Ah, leave that one to me." Chole smirked at me. I jumped into a ready position and notched my bow back. I yelled, " Freezing Arrow!" and pierced the line of dark elves in front of me. They were then stabbed by Ara who was saying," Demons be gone!" I swear...that girl needs to stop talking out loud sometimes. I kicked a elf to the side, sending her tumbling into a pancer. A heard a little flicker before Chole was behind me. I turned around in a instant to block her knife. She sweeped up her leg and kicked me in the chin.

I stumbled backwards for a bit before reigning my stance. She laughed and said, "That's why the best beat the worst, you dont have any guts to try and hit me. My my, I wondered why you are the only one in the group that actually is weak. Now I understand, you lack magic and physical attack, anyone can beat you even a cute little phoru." I slanted my eyes immediately, only to see Ara mouth, "Don't do it, don't fall for her trickery."

The others were getting overwhelmed with enemies, so was Ara. I made a motion to them, but Chole warned, " I wouldn't do that if I were you." By now everyone had been captured by the enemy and stribbed of thier weapons. "Damn..." Elsword hissed under his breathe. "So snipping ranger, what are you to do?" Chole said, sitting on her high and mighty throne. I have never been in a situation such as this, so I'll have to think fast. "Well I'm waiting, elves kill one of them." Chole ordered. The elves divided beside everyone, giggling with glee, flicking thier swords around.

A elf approached Raven and smiled a creepy smile, grabbing his hair. "He will do. Kill him." Chole said, pointing at Raven, who was struggling to get out of that hair lock. His clam was causing him even more pain than what the elves were causing. "Hmmm what will you do, ngh? Join us or watch your friends die?" Chole asked, taking her sweet time and savoring the scene in front of her. "Rena don't do it! She'll kill us anyway!" Raven retorted, only to be muffled by a necormancer, a magician of the dark arts that has sided with the demons. The elves snickered then raised a knife to Raven's neck. "Shall we?" The elves all giggled, thier terrifying laughter echoed throughout my head. 'Noo I need to find a solution...' I thought soberly. "Rena, believe in yourself! No matter what happens we're still your friends!" Elsword and Ara yelled. The knife slowly slide across his skin...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

I was walking alone in my village yet again, the soft wind blowing about. Most of the other elven children would never play with me, they think I'm cursed. Well who wouldn't, I was blamed for the mysterious death of my parents, I'm a social outcast, and I have unusually lime eyes and hair. I bumped into a man, a human no less, and fell to the ground. "Sorry." I mumbled, before getting up and dusting myself off.

"No its my fault, I should've looked up." He apologized back. I stood there in disbelief that a HUMAN had been kind to me, no less a gentleman. "I have to go now, my village has a meeting. " I said urgently. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?!" He yelled back. "I'll meet you tonight by the river." I yelled back, then ran away. The grand elder was scolding me, but I knew she meant no harm. She's a gentle soul that is so kind towards others even for an elf like me.

After the meeting, I went to go play with my new friend. I walked across the trail and into the woods, making sure that no one was following me. I stayed at that place before going to the river, as I turned the corner I saw he brought a friend. "Hi." I bluntly said. "Cool its an elf. Hi I'm Eric and this is my best friend, Yuki." The boy from the river said. The boy from earlier was leading me all around the river, making sure that I was comfortable.

After we were done playing, we would fall asleep then go home. This happened for many years as all good things come and go, this had to take its turn. This was a year before I met Elsword and Aisha nowhere near my hometown. Anyway, I was walking done the same path as always when suddenly I heard yelling. I ran to the source to find Eric and Yuki tied up, with Chole. Chole is my freind from the winter village in Velder, I heard it was very bad over there.

"What's going on?!" I yelled. "These humans and elf were planning to destroy the village, they have been put under arrest." The police man said. "Let them go! They weren't planning to do anything, they are just friend?" The police man readied his weapon and said," Hold you hands up! Your under arrest for resisting arrest from a cop!" I wasn't very good at the bow at that time, I was still a beginner. I clumsily grabbed my bow and got into a ready stance. The cop lunged and I dodged it, I kicked him in the jaw and tried to swing back. The cop grabbed my leg and swung me roughly into a tree.

I felt the air get knocked out of me and I gasped. The cop had unnatural speed, even faster than an elf. He towered over me and went for the kill, except I didn't feel anything touch me. I opened my eyes and did the only thing I could do, scream. Blood clouded my vision and soaked my clothes, I hung onto the body trying ti stop the bleeding. "Rena..." ? choked out before coughing up blood. "Nooo, you promised you'd stay!" I managed to say before the stream of tears dripped down one by one. They soon came down like rain, never ending. "Listen..to...m-me...please promise me this...that you'll. ..A...lays...smile..." His hand went numb under mine, and I couldn't feel any warmth.

His usual warm and inviting eyes are now null and lacks the warmth of it even being there. The police man stood there shocked at what he had done to the younger boy. I gently tried to nudge him to get up and say that this was one of his many jokes he likes to play at me. I shouted his name but still no answer...

I heard a voice in my head for a brief moment telling me to smile, so I did and I feel great...

* * *

><p>'I can do this, for my best friend! ' I thought. I breathed in and shot an arrow up to the heavens. I slowly said an epven chant before yelling, " Gungir!" Thousands of arrows buzzed down from the sky and struck all the elves including Rena. She was about to get hit by another one before it was blocked by Raven. "Raven..." , I managed to croak before silently fainting.<p>

When I had came two, Chole had escaped but at the cost of an arm. I guess you could say she's flimsy! Hahahaaha, anyway I still miss you if your reading this, To my best friend, love Rena.

* * *

><p><strong>Limbo<strong>

I am still here unable to even move. I suddenly smelt the shape of a cherry blossom tree. It was warm and lively, I would give anything to be with Raven. I reached out and plucked off a cherry blossom petal. It didn't wither away when I brought it back into the vortex.

I felt something call to me on the other side, so I touched it. My hand went right through and I kept on moving forward into it. I felt something leave my body but i didn't care. I felt myself hit the dirt and I spotted a letter. I curiously opened it and read its contents, remembering everything about my past life. About Raven...

Something told me to walk down the walkway towards Velder. I walked down the path and walked past a OLD man, he was 32 now. I stopped and turned around, "Raven..." he was staring back at me and I ran into his grasp, feeling his warmth again. I felt him tip my head up and we gave into a deep kiss.

The End?

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for not updating alot, im going through a difficult state, my uncle recently died from cancer. I hope you guys understand, I won't be updating till a few more weeks.<p> 


End file.
